


Dark Turtles Collection (TMNT)

by sixty_sixer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixty_sixer/pseuds/sixty_sixer
Summary: Random works ft. my favorite boyes; the Dark Turtles.This is all mainly one parted things, may even open requests to help with my imagination.





	1. Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets

Its had to of been at least a year or so now since the turtles returned home, but problems still had to be dealt with here in the future;

  Entering the penthouse, Cody instantly caught a whiff of smoke that erupted from the kitchen. Added onto by the screeching of a fire alarm, and the complaints being voiced by his robotic guardian, Serling. Running into the kitchen the teenage redhead, instead of just seeing Serling there, caught sight of his four recently brought in residents; the formerly considered monsters known as the dark turtles, who in all reality aren't that scary when you get to know them more.

"Hey, Cody!" Sang Mikey's clone, whom was leaning against the counter casually, displaying a slight grin as his long tongue just hung loosely from the yellow turtle's mouth. The other three dark turtles on the other hand; Don, Leo, and Raph. Were all huddled up around the now in flames oven, while also simultaneously being attempted to get shoo'd off by Serling, the only one who was actually trying to put out the fire. While Cody noticed that Mikey was wearing a now dusted black cooking apron, starting to put together what happened piece by piece, but just in case he had to ask the universal question of, "What happened here?"

The three dark turtles huddled by the oven then turned their gaze over to the redhead, as all four of them said in unison and in the most serious tones ever;

"The Tin-Can wouldn't make us dinosaur chicken nuggets."


	2. Requests??

**Hey! This is a request page!**

 

_ you can request: _

  * Random prompts of the dark turtles doing things and let my brain take the wheel
  * Maybe even X Readers or just some neutral gendered reader inserts? I mainly prefer doing gender neutral readers though. I also have no experience with X Readers so they may just end up bad.
  * You can even make random quotes for the dark turtles and I may get ideas from the given quotes!



 

_ what you can't request: _

  * I don't do smut, lemons or anything 18+ so I'll only do fluff and small things with X Readers
  * No oc inserts or any of that please!



 

**Request away!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi  
> Please leave any requests on this chapter, so they won't get buried in other chapters! Any requests not posted here will be ignored, sorry!! Just need it organized!


End file.
